Forbidden Love
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Leah and Jacob are in love. But can their love survive? And what about Paul, Leah's boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story! I think it will be a long fic so please hang in there! **

"Hey babe I'm going to get a drink. Want something?" Leah asked her boyfriend, Paul.

"Nah I'm alright. Hurry back." He said. He was about to go out surfing. Leah walked up the beach. There was a shop just across the road from beach. She walked up the hill. When she got to the top she saw Jacob. He smiled at her and motioned behind the shop. She smiled and followed him. She was just around the corner when she was pushed up against the wall. She felt Jacob's soft lips on hers. She felt his tongue in her mouth. It was the way it should be. She kissed him back passionately, feeling his hands wander up her shirt. After a few minutes she pushed him back.

"Paul is waiting for me down at the beach." Jacob sighed.

"I hate this."

"I know. Me too. But if we tell him it could tear him apart." Replied Leah.

"I know." he said. He gave her a quick kiss before walking away. Leah and Jacob had been in a secret relationship for a long time now. They thought that they could be together after they had quit the pack but now there was Paul. Leah didn't know how they had gotten together but now she couldn't break his heart. She had had her heart broken and she didn't want anyone to have to go through that. But in her heart she knew she loved Jacob. Not that she ever tell him that.

Quickly she bought her drink and made her way back to the beach.

**Xox**

That night Leah and Paul were over at the Clearwater's making out (not Leah's favourite activity… unless it was Jacob) when they heard the door open. Breaking apart they saw Jacob standing at the door.

"Hey mate." Called Paul. Paul couldn't see it. But Leah, who knew Jacob better than anyone, could see the pain in his face.

"I'll leave ye to it." He said before walking away. Leah longed to follow him, to comfort him, to let him know that she loved him but she couldn't. It would arouse suspicion from Paul and she really didn't need that.

After a while Seth arrived and managed to drag Paul away long enough for Leah to slip away. She ran to Jacob's house. When she got there she knocked quickly before walking in. Billy was the first thing she saw.

"Hey Billy. Is Jacob around?" she asked.

"Yeah Leah. He's out back." Leah took off to find Jacob. He was sitting in his car listening to loud music. Leah walked up to the car and found it was locked. She banged on the window. Jacob, who hadn't realised she had arrived, jumped but opened the door.

"Hey." She said hopping in.

"Hey," he replied. Leah was hurt that he didn't kiss her like he usually did.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked.  
>"Nothing." He replied not looking at her.<p>

"C'mon. I'm not stupid. Something's up and I wanna know what."

"It's nothing." He said.

"Is this about earlier? At my house." Jacob didn't reply but by the look on his face Leah guessed it was.

"Listen about that-"

"Doesn't matter." He said.

"Jake-"

"Just drop it." He said. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. And one thing led to another…

**Okay so there is the first chapter. I'll continue if I get enough reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Please don't forget to keep reviewing! Here is the next chapter!**

Jacob heard noise outside the garage.

"What was that?" he asked a half naked Leah.

"I dunno." She said looking around worried. They heard footsteps outside the garage.

"Get down." Hissed Jacob pushing Leah down to the foot of the passenger seat. Leah disappeared just in time before Paul walked in.

"Hey mate." Said Jacob.

"Hey." Replied Paul. Leah recognizing his voice froze. "Have you seen Leah around?"

"What? You lost her?" teased Jacob trying to keep the nervous edge from his voice.

"Something like that…" muttered Paul.

"What d'you mean?" asked Jacob.

"I dunno. Don't tell her this but I think she might be cheating on me." he said. Jacob tried to hide his fear.

"Aw c'mon mate! She wouldn't do that." said Jacob.

"I dunno… she's been acting really strange for a while…"

"Probably having that Blonde leech for a best friend changed something about her." rambled Jacob. He didn't know what he was saying.

"Maybe…" then he smiled. "Anyway enough about me how's Nessie?"

"She's fine." Replied Jacob.

"Are ye going out yet?"

"No. and I don't think we will be anytime soon." Paul looked surprised.  
>"Why not?"<p>

"Someone else's caught my eye."

"Really? Who?"

"You don't know her. She's from Forks." Lied Jacob.

"Does Nessie know?"

"No. Not yet."

**Xox**

Jacob walked up to the big white house he used to hate so much. After Paul left he had smuggled Leah out without anyone noticing. They had agreed to cool their relationship off for a while until Paul's suspicions ceased.

Jacob walked into the house. He was immediately engulfed by Renesme.

"Hey Jake." She said. "You're late." She said pouting.

"Late?" repeated Jacob, confused.

"Yeah. Our movie marathon. Remember?" she said pouting.

"Course I remember." He said. Nessie dragged him to the sofa where everything was already ready. She began the film sitting _very_ close to Jacob. Jacob felt very uncomfortable when she put her head in his shoulder. He tried to gently ease it away from her but she persisted pushing herself onto him.

Jacob wasn't sure how the imprint had broken but it had and now he felt nothing but a brotherly affection for Nessie.

Nessie continued pushing herself on Jacob while he tried to fight her off.

"Okay I give up. What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," he replied.

"Yes there is. Why don't you want me… like that?"

"Look I don't love you like that." he said bluntly. Tears filled her eyes.

"What? But you imprinted on me… how?"  
>"The imprint broke some time ago."<p>

"How? Why?"

"The truth?" she nodded. "I fell in love with someone else."

"Who?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"It doesn't matter. But it's not you." Jacob sensing he was unwanted here now stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile Renesme was forming a plan to find out who had stolen her soul mate's heart knowing they would pay with their life!

**Please review! This chapter didn't come as I wanted it to but there ye have it! I'm trying to slow this story down a bit so please no reviews telling me it's going too fast cuz I already know it! But please just press the little button below, type a message and send. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and as always please review! By the way I know I keep spelling Nessie's full name wrong but it's my computer! It won't let me spell it right!  
><strong>

Renesme thought back to everything Jacob had ever said. She couldn't think of anyone he had shown a particular interest in. she knew of course that he used to be in love with her mum but it couldn't be her. If it was he would know he had no chance with her but would have stayed with Nessie to stay close to her. Hmm… well it's not Alice or Rosalie. He hates them. Mum's old friends? Wondered Nessie. Nah! When would he have met them? It couldn't be Leah because… wait. Leah…

**Xox**

Leah sat on the sofa watching some show about knocked up teenagers. She heard a knock at the door. She got up to get it already knowing who it would be.

"Jake!" she said pretending to be surprised.

"Hey," he said giving her a quick kiss. She led him down the hall and soon they were on her bed… kissing… and then other things.

Meanwhile Seth was in his room snoring away. He woke when his stomach began groaning. He walked towards the kitchen. Suddenly he heard noises coming from Leah's bedroom. Quietly he snuck up and gently eased the door open. Eww! His sister was having sex with Paul! Seth knew he would be scarred for life!

Wait. Paul's skin isn't that dark… that's not Paul! After a moment Seth realised who it was. Jacob!

His sister was cheating on her boyfriend with Jacob! Seth eased the door closed… they didn't know he had seen them…

**Xox**

Jacob threw his shorts back on, kissed Leah quickly before sneaking out. He walked back to his own house. His dad was waiting for him.

"Hey Jake." He said casually but Jacob knew there was something he had to say.

"Hey dad." He replied.

"I've just had a visit from Bella. She's pretty pissed off at you. Says you broke Nessie's heart. Is this true?" Jacob looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. But dad I don't love her like that." he replied, pleading with his dad to understand. Billy nodded.

"I know son." He said. "She said Nessie was devastated." He added.

"I know. I hate hurting her," he said.

"I know." repeated Billy.

"Did she say anything else?" asked Jacob looking at his father.

"Oh just that when she sees you she's going to tear you apart, limb by limb." He said. Jacob groaned inwardly. All this because he fell in love with Leah.

Most men in this situation would have wondered whether it was worth it but not Jacob. Leah was worth it to him. Even if they couldn't be open about it.

Billy smiled.

"So who is it?" he asked quietly.

"Who?" asked Jacob confused.

"The girl you _are_ in love with." Jacob looked at him wondering how he knew. As if reading his mind Billy said, "Bella had a lot to get off her chest." He said shrugging.

"It doesn't matter." Replied Jacob quietly.

"Yes it does. If you're willing to face the wrath of vampires, when you are no longer a wolf, just for some girl… she's obviously very important to you. So who is she?" he asked again.

His son was silent for a while thinking. He couldn't lie to him because his dad always knew when he was lying. But his dad would hate him if he told him the truth. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

"Jake…"

"Promise me you won't be mad at me? And that you won't tell anyone?" he begged.

"Sure, sure." He replied.

"It's Leah." Billy seemed unsurprised. "You don't seem surprised?" Jacob pointed out.

"I'm not. Huh… Charlie owes me a hundred bucks." He said before wheeling away.

"Wait you knew?" asked Jacob shocked.

"Well I guessed… but Charlie said no way in hell."

"Wait so you and Charlie have been discussing this?"

"Now and then… you know whenever gossip is short." Said Billy shrugging. Jacob laughed. His dad and Charlie gossiped more than old women!

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story before! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! **

**BxTxC4evr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I LOVE reviews and they encourage me to continue! So please keep 'em up and I'll keep updating! By the way the treaty is broken in this story!**

Leah stared in horror at the little object in her hands. It couldn't be… suddenly she heard a door bang. She shoved the object in her drawer and walked out.

**Xox**

Leah watched some show on TV, her mind wandering back to the object in her drawer. She needed to talk to someone… but who? Seth walked into the room carrying a Mars bar. He flopped down beside her.

"Oi!" she said as she bounced on the sofa. Seth didn't say anything. He stared at the TV. Finally he decided to speak.

"So, have you seen Jacob lately?" he asked. Neither of them heard the front door open and someone slip inside.

"Why would I see that son of a bitch?" asked Leah.

"You two… have fun together right?" he said probing at her.  
>"Unless you count sniping and bickering as fun then no."<p>

"You seemed to be having fun earlier." He muttered lowly but Leah heard him. She froze. "Yeah that's right I saw ye. It scarred me for life and all and I'll probably need therapy but that's not the point. You cheated on Paul with Jacob!" the person outside the door froze fuming. Leah was silent.

"How could you do that to him? And Jacob of all people! How could you be such a… a bitch! You know what it feels like to be with someone that doesn't want you! How could you do that to Paul? And why Jacob?"

"Because I love him!" screamed Leah when it all became too much for her. Seth stood there shaking his head.

"Well I'm telling Paul." He said before turning.

"I'm pregnant!" cried Leah. Seth froze. He turned around slowly.

"What?"  
>"You heard me." Seth was silent for a moment.<p>

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know." after a moment she added. "Please don't tell Paul. Let me tell him in my own time."

"Okay. But if you leave it too long…" Leah nodded, understanding. And with that Paul slipped out of the house. Neither Leah nor Seth knew he had overheard them…

**Xox**

Paul ran to the beach before flopping down on the sand. He sat there staring at the sea for a long time before he heard someone sit beside him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Hello to you to. By the look on your face I'm guessing you've just found out what I've just figured out." Asked Renesme slyly.

"What? That my girlfriend is cheating on me with the guy you're in love with?" she nodded smiling.

"I'm guessing you want both of them to suffer?" she asked.

"I wanna tear Jacob apart." He hissed.

"Well I have a plan. And I need your help…"

**So there ye have it! Please press the little button below, type a message about what you think of this story, and then press another little button to send your message straight to my inbox. Pretty please? I really wanna know what ye think of this! What do you think Renesme's plan is? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
